Once we were Heros
by Tainted Silence
Summary: 3 friends are sent to a M.E. where the elves are fighting to be remember and one friend finds an elf who is different from the rest.... very different
1. Freshly trained horse, not good

Once we were Hero's.  
  
Freshly trained horse, not good  
  
  
Slowly she adjusted her place in the saddle and leaned forward. As she tightened her grip on the reins she slap a crimson color whip against the skin of a beautiful white horse. She felt the horse lunge forward in a burst of energy, flying out of the starting gate. The horse made a B line for the first jump in the course. From the sidelines a young girl watched every movement of the girl on the horse. The horse lifted its front legs ready to fly of the first jump. The girl Lifted her body off the saddle and went over the jump with great ease. She flew over the next jump as if the horse was winged. The horse slowed down as it turned for the next 3 jumps.  
"Terrance! Pick up the pace!" The girl on the sidelines yelled.   
Terrance cracked the whip against the horse's skin and the horse sped towards the following jumps. Suddenly the horse reared backwards, throwing Terrance forwards. She crashed into the jump, braking it. She rolled over and suddenly sprang up. "I'm okay Justine! I've been through worst!" she yelled as Justine came running up. "What'd I do wrong?"  
"The horse just spooked, happens all the time. And this one is freshly trained so of course its bound to screw a few times."  
"I guess. I can't wait to get this baby out barrel racing" Terrance said as she grabbed the reins of the horse and pet the horse's nose.   
" Whoa, whoa! One thing at a time, you decided to teach her to jump and then barrel race." Justine said rolling her eyes at Terrance. Terrance placed her foot in the stirrup and swung her leg over. Justine handed her the reins and grabbed on to Terrance's arm and pulled her self over the back of the horse. Terrance turned the horse around and headed back the long trip to the holding pins. At Justine's house the field was only big enough for holding pins and grazing lands. So they used their friend's fields to train and work the horses. Justine had 5 horses at the moment plus 3 minis. For Terrance the horse they rode now, was her first horse. She has worked long and hard to pay for the horse and now she finally got to work with it. Justine, of course, trained all the horses she owned plus Terrance's horse.  
"Is Vicky still going on our trip? I mean she said something about her horse not being able to make it." Terrance said racing her voice over a passing car.  
"Yeah, she's still going. She'll being using one of my horses. Butter Cup. Oh, crap look at the time. Speed up, dude."  
Terrance tightened her legs and the horse moved into a slow lope. After 5 minutes they were back at Justine's house. Terrance unsaddle and cleaned the horse in about 40 minutes, she fed the rest of the horses and head up towards the house. She walked in the back door and made her way up to the front of the house. She walked over to the couch and fell onto it.   
"Wake up." Justine said throwing a pillow at Terrance. Terrance got up and grabbed the soda Justine was offering. "Are you going to head home or stay here?"   
"I need to start packing for the trip. So I'm going home. Tell your mom I said hi but I'm going home." Terrance grabbed her keys on the coffee table.  
"Alright, are you going to use Wings or one of my horses?" Wings the nickname of Terrance's horse. The horses full name was "Let the Elven Sprits take Flight"   
"I suppose I'll use my horse. What's the point of having a horse if you don't use it?"  
"Good point, bye Ter."  
"See ya, Jessy." Terrance walked out the front door and walked towards her car. She unlocked the door and climbed in. She turned the car on and sped off home. Out of no where her cell phone went off, scaring her. She swerved to the left but quickly gaining control again she pulled over to the side of the road. She grabbed her cell phone and saw it was Vicky's number. She answered "Terrance here, whattcha wont?"   
"Terrance, are we still doin' the trip?" Vicky asked  
"Yes, your usin' Butter Cup." Terrance answered back.  
"Butter Cup?!?! More like Butter Ball!" Vicky yelled into the phone. Terrance pulled the cell away and started back on the road.  
"Hey she's a good horse. I trained on the horse, that horse still has some spirit in her and besides she must be better than your horse if Justine said you were using her and not Milly. I swear that horse has peanuts for brains. She's crazy."  
"Hey watch it before I kick your ass."  
"Can you call back I'm on the road." Terrance asked as she turned into another street.  
"Oh sure, bye." Terrance hung up the phone and made on last turn into her driveway. Her mother was still at work so she had the whole house to herself. After gather her things she got out off the car but tripped over a meowing cat at her feet. She fell into the grass, flat on her face. She got up and grabbed her pierce and keys off the ground and eyed the cat. She petted it and walked towards the porch. She opened the front door and through her stuff on the floor. She walked into the Kitchen and made a small snack.   
The house phone rang and she answered it. "TERRANCE!!! Where's my duffel bag! You were the last one to have it! I've looked everywhere for it!!!" Justine yelled into the receiver.  
"Jessy, honey. Did you look under that big pile of clothes in the corner of your room?" Terrance asked climbing the stares up to her room. When she got there she set done on the steps listening to her friend.  
"Okay, you were right its there. See you bright and early 6 am right? Oh and by the way I get to do this because Vicky just called and now there's a ringing in my ear" Terrance quickly pulled the phone away form her ear. Justine screamed a high pitch scream and even though the phone was at arms length it still hurt her ears.  
"Bye Justine" Terrance said cheerfully. Terrance got up and walked towards her room. She opened the door and shut it behind her. A few moments later she heard another car pull into the driveway, mother was home.   
After a few hours of packing, the phone rang once more. Terrance's mother answered it. "TERRY!! PHONE CALL!"  
"OK MOTHER!" Terrance yelled back "I can here" She said to herself. She picked up her phone and listened.  
"Terrance, I can't remember how many days the trail is." A voice asked  
"5,Vicky, I'm gunna go to bed soon so don't bother calling unless you have a major death wish." Terrance hang up the phone and made her way over to her bed. She fell onto and wrapped the covers around her. Soon she drifted into a deep sleep. 


	2. A bright shinny thing

Ok... here it is Chapter 2, enjoy ^_^  
  
  
  
"Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance," Two voices said. Terrance turned over and covered her head with her pillow. "Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance, Terrance." The voice screamed.  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" She said springing out of bed.  
"It's 5:30" Justine and Vicky said smiling. Terrance looked up and shot out of her bed straight for the bathroom. After 20 minutes she was done getting ready and headed downstairs for breakfast.   
"Who's Truck are we taking?"   
"My Dad's Drivin' us" Justine said grabbing a peace of toast. "Oh," she said looking down "Vicky' staking Milly after all."   
Terrance Suddenly got a terrible feeling that ran through her whole body, right down into her toes. She grew numb and for a moment was lost in deep thought. She couldn't quite remember what she was thinking about. It happened so fast, as if someone touched you giving so much information on people, places, things, and as soon as they let go you cant remember any of it, but the fact that at one point you did it, it drives you mad.   
"Terry?" Justine said looking over at Vicky. Vicky Shrugged and looked back at Terrance.   
Suddenly Terrance looked up. "Sorry" She said. "So Witch horse are we taking as the pack horse?" She asked"We're taking 2" Justine trailed off. "Butter cub and Viggy." Viggy was dark brown, usually used for training kids to ride. Viggy and Butter Cup were very low-level horses, but still had spirit. Terrance looked up and sighed deeply. Soon they were in the truck driving to the beginning of the trail. 45 minutes later they were there. They saddled the horses and packed Butter cup and Viggy. After saying their last good byes to their parents, they drove off leaving Justine, Vicky, and Terrance.   
Terrance climbed onto her horse and grabbed the lead rope for Viggy. She glanced up at the forest surrounding the trail. She got that same feeling. The feeling of coldness, the numbness, trying to remember something but cant, But most of all the fear. It was maddening to her. She took a deep breathe and looked straight ahead. Wings somehow felt the fear and slowly backed away.  
"Control your horse" Justine ordered. Terrance quickly pulled on the reins and the horse came to a suddenly halt. Justine swung her leg over her favorite horse, Snap-Dragon, a great Barrel Racer and show jumper. Terrance got the love of jumping and barrel racing from Justine.   
Vicky handed Justine the lead rope for Butter Cup than ran over to her horse, Milly, An ex-pole horse, tight turner and fast to react. Vicky got on Milly and they were off. Justin in the lead, followed by Vicky, than Terrance. Terrance's mind wondered again. She felt a little lost in her own frame of thought. She pretty much let Wings be in control, she trusted the horse with her very life. She, Vicky, and Justine had raised the horse from a baby. That horse was all their baby, but most of all Terrance's. She knew that that horse would do anything for her and she would do anything for that horse. They were like best friends.   
Not but an hour into their trip Terrance caught the glimpse of something shinny in the distance. "HEY! Dose anyone else see that?" She asked  
Justine looked around for a moment but looked back at Terrance blankly. "No…" She said shaking her head.  
Terrance rode up past Vicky and hand her the lead rode for Viggy, than went into a full gallop towards the glimmering object. She pulled back on the reins and Wings came to a swift stop. Terrance practically fell off the horse, felling right in front of the shinny object. It seemed to draw her towards it.   
Seconds later Justine and Vicky rode up. "Are you alright?" asked Vicky  
"Terrance I cant believe you would get so excited about a something shinny."   
Terrance rolled her eyes and said she was fine. She grabbed the Object red at it. It was a necklace. The chain itself was gold and an odd looking pendent was attached to it. The pendent itself was sliver and in the shape of a tear drop. As soon as Terrance touched it, it had a feeling of great sorrow. "It feels as though its crying." Terrance spoke loudly to herself. Than suddenly made up for the stupid remark she had just said. " I guess 'cause its in the shape of a tear!"   
Justine and Vicky eyed her and smiled " Nut case" they said to her.  
"Yeah, yeah" Terrance said after awhile "At least now I have a new necklace." She smiled.  
After a few more hours it was time for lunch. They each unsaddled their horses and tied them to a line they brought. After giving them water and food. They ate themselves. Justine was the best cook ever, so they ate fast and without manners. Terrance walked over to a small creak to wash off the dishes. Well Justine and Vicky packed everything up again. 10 Minutes later they were on the trail again.   
At about 7 pm they stop once more that day to make camp. After everything was packed and their tents were made, they ate again. Chili. One of Justine's finest foods, or so Vicky and Terrance say. At about 9 pm they head for bed, but not before feeding and watering the horses. After a long day of riding if felt good to climb into their bed and sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok be nice, I know it bite the big one but hey! 


	3. Taking a ride through the woods

The next morning Terrance woke up to a horrible scream. She raced out of the tent and looked around. All the horses, but Viggy and Butter Cup were gone. Justine was the one screamed, after she climbed out the tent and realized there were 3 less horses from last night.  
Vicky ran out of the tent and right into Terrance. They fell over on impact. "What?!" Vicky screamed.  
"The horses! Their gone!!" Justine screamed back.  
"How, is that possible? How could all three of them just decide to untie themselves?!" Terrance asked, walking up the tie line. "Wait, untied themselves or let loose." She said holding up a bridle and lead rope. The latch on the bridle was unhooked.  
"But we checked the registrations forms. We were supposed to be the only ones on the trail!" Vicky said looking around trying to find any other clue of someone that night have wondered into the camp.  
"yeah," Justine spoke softly. "And why would they only set our ridding horses loose. And how would they know witch ones witch. What if they followed us?"  
"No use wondering about we have 3 horses to find." Terrance sighed and started to pack up. Soon after the had everything packed on the horses but the saddles. They each carried the main part of the saddle. Justine and Vicky had it worst than Terrance because they rode western while Terrance rode English. Every now and then they had to stop and rest. They would send Terrance a few yards up to look around for the horses. It wasn't until late in the afternoon they found them, in a green field… eating.. of course. Justine whistled a long high-pitched whistle and the horses galloped over. The horses all seemed to be fine so they saddled them up and started out once more.   
"That was way odd" Justine said, shifting in her saddle. Dragon Snap nickered as if she knew what was going on, not dreaming of ever letting the raiders know, even if they could understand her.   
"Just as well.." Vicky said looking into the distance. "I'm getting on of those.. oh god something bad is going to happen."   
Terrance paid no heed to what was being spoken. She just held the pendent in her hand and the reins in the other. Not really thinking about anything of importance. Just thinking. Just let her mind wonder. She thought of the first time she rode a horse. Back when she was 7. She climbed into an adult sized saddle, grabbed the reins and took off like a hawk diving for its pray. She sighed one of her "lost in thought and leave me alone sighs". She hadn't ridden again until she was 13.. and ever sense than she never stopped. Everyone thought she would be sick of horses after the first 5 weeks, but... she still rode.. and still dose. It was in her blood.. In her very being.. It called to her like a cooing dove, like the sweet smell of freshly baked cookies to hungry children home from school. Terrance suddenly felt the urge to ride, ride as far and as fast as she could. The trail flew north far as the eye could see. So she took off, pushing the horse under her to go. Go as fast as her graceful legs would take them.   
"Terry!!! Where are you going?" Justin and Vicky yelled at her, but it was to late. Terrance just flew faster than the wind. It was truly if Her horse grew wings.  
  
Ok kinda short.. but hey whatever, ne? I'll try to update more.. soon. 


	4. Hey! Mr Man in gray!

As they went deeper and deeper into the forest it got darker and darker soon it felt like night. The trees seemed to glow an eerier. The earth just didn't feel the same under the horse's feet. Even though it was dark as night it was only 5 or so. Justine and Vicky had a terrible time keeping up with Terrance, but they were able to keep sight on Terrance. Milly and Snap-Dragon longed to slow down but they were urged forward by their owners. Butter-cup and Viggy tried to keep up but only held the others back. Wings never slowed down, she just flew. Suddenly Terrance pulled back on the reins, Wings came to a swift halt. Terrance stared at the sight before her. A tall man covered in gray hooded cloak stood before her. The man turned and smiled gently at Terrance. He reached out his hand to Terrance as if to tell her to follow. "Hel-" She started but as she spoke the man disappeared. Terrance jumped back slightly, but felt oddly calm. The weirdest thing of all was for those brief moments time itself seemed to stop, nothing seemed to matter, nothing. Not Justine nor Vicky(who were 30 feet away), not the horses not any of it!  
The horses stopped 5 feet away from Terrance, not daring to come closer.Their bodies were shaking and they so longed to be put up for the day, But first they all needed to here what Terrance's reason was for running off, after all she was responsible for them being so hot and tired. Terrance turned her horses and faced the others. They looked at her with such displease in their eyes, that Terrance had to look down on the ground rather than face their looks. The looks seemed to burn through her.   
"Did you see that!?" Terrance said pointing towards were she saw the man clad in the gray cloak.   
"Terry, you've been acting weird ever since you got the stupid pendent! What is up!?" Vicky yelled at her.  
"Vix! Darn it! I'm getting terrible vibes! I just saw a guy like in gray! I'm not lying! I've never lied to you before! You gotta believe me!"   
"Ok then where did this guy in gray go to?" Justine said, slightly glancing around.   
"I don't know! He just disappeared!" Terrance said slowly realizing how crazy she sounded.   
"Yeah right!" Justine said back.   
Terrance's eyes flashed in anger and frustration, she knew something was up but couldn't put her finger on it. "Terrance" Vicky said looking at her with one of those 'it was you who did it' looks.  
"What?" She snapped back.   
"Did you let those horses loose last night?" Vicky asked.  
Terrance jumped in her saddle. "What? How can could you say such a thing about me!" she glared. She grabbed the reins and yanked them hard to turn Wings around and rode off towards where she saw the man. "FORGET YOU!" she yelled as she rode off.   
"Don't you hate when she gets in those moods?" Justine said, looking over at Vicky.   
"She's just miss dramatic everything" Vicky snickered back.   
Terrance closed her eyes and choked up on the reins, urging her horse to go faster and faster. Once she opened her eyes again, it was pitch black. The only light around was the faint glow of giant things around. Bigger than any building Terrance ever saw. Wings stopped and Terrance jumped off. After rummaging through a saddle back she found a flash light. First she turned it to the floor, not daring to look up at anything else, at least not yet. After working up enough nerve she turns the flashlight slowly to the giant objects. It had an old and grumbling stair case wrapped around it, Terrance turned the light strait up ward and she still didn't see the tops. After a moment of lost confusion she turned back to Wings. She took off the saddle and let her horse graze for a while. She took the last of the food she had for her horse and set it out with what little water she had left. She chewed on some dried fruit and laid down in the grass. It seemed warm and cool at the same time. It begged for her to sleep on it, but she didn't. She knew she had a lot of work set out for her.  
"Wings, I don't think we're in California anymore" She said an hour later. Wings nickered softly and walked over to Terrance, nudging her to get up. Terrance held onto The horse's bridal and pulled herself up. After painfully put the saddle back on, she barely climbed onto the horses back and after she made it up she saw she left the saddle back on the ground. She groaned and slipped off on side, crawled over to the bag and snatched it, and crawled back to the horse. She slowly stood and tied the bad to the back of the saddle. She climbed back onto her horse and composed herself. After a few minutes of shaking of f Tiredness she let wings walk forward. She didn't care what direction they went, whatever wings chose would be good enough for her. Her last thought before drifting into a dreamland, wasn't of her friends or what she was going to do. It was of the man in the gray cloak.   
  
  
Terrance felt a tapping on her shoulder and whispers of many, but she didn't understand what was being said. It seemed faintly familiar but at the same time so strange and odd. She was only numbly aware of it all, she was too tired to speak or even move. She felt more hands feel her body, and suddenly she fell off the horse and onto the ground. She rolled over and stared strait up. She saw the blurry visions of many standing over her body. She reached out to touch one of the figures but they all suddenly jumped back. A few moments later they gathered back around, Terrance gave up all effort to move. Her eyes shifted to the side and saw her horse being led away from her, she tried to reach again but her whole body felt numb. There was a parting in the figures and another figure appeared. It kneeled down next to Terrance and touched her forehead with its left arm. The figure held one of Terrance's hand in its, and smiled gently. "creoso nessa er" The figure said "a' Loth Lorien"  
Terrance's heart jumped. She understood those words. "Welcome young one.. To Loth Lorien" she restated in English. The next thing Terrance eyes saw was black and she drifted off into sleep.  
The figured smiled "Sleep well young one, for there is much to be discussed when you wake." 


	5. Legolas and Haldir, oh hello oO

Terrance's eyes opened slowly, she lay in a large warm bed with covers tucked tightly around her. The room seemed dark and gloomy, yet there was a faint touch of warmth and love to it. It looked old and crumbing, Plant life was over grown around. She felt strangely refreshed, she couldn't have been asleep to long, could she?   
"Aww, your awake" A familiar voice said. "You are quite lucky to look upon this place. No Mortal eyes have dared to look past out borders"   
"Where am I?" She asked, Her voice was hard and raspy. She tried to turn her head or at least she thought she did but it didn't move.  
"Your not of this world are you? Your clothes are oddly different, although that is a fine horse you have. She told me much about you and your friends. About the kind of life you live, your family. The love you and your friends share of horses." The voice said softly. "Your world is very different, perhaps you come from the future, for Mortal man over run it. There are no Elves, Hobbits, Ents, nor Dwarvs." The voice trailed off. It seemed to remember someone, an old friend maybe.   
"Who are you? What are you?" Terrance asked.  
"I am one of few left of my kind, We are slowly dieing away from all memory, and if where your truly from is the future I believe our untimely demise will be all but too soon. After most of our kind traveled to the Gray Havens, An evil came and locked us in this forest, few dare to lay eyes on this forest, and fewer remember us. This evil must hate the elves greatly, because our kind dose not disserve this fate."  
"Elves? You're an Elf?" Terrance asked, shifting her eyes to her side but the owner of the voice was just out of sight. It loomed over her, just barely out of reach. She longed greatly to see the owner of the voice. What if the voice spoke truth? What if she was truly in middle earth in the realm of Loth Lorien. But what of her friends? Where were they? Would she ever seem them again? All these questions and more raced around in her mind.   
After a long silences, the voice spoke again. "I am Legolas, of Mirkwood, but now I am the guide and leader of the elves that are left. The elves who have not crossed the Gray Havens, have not died, have not turned dark and twisted. Very few remain, very few." He said with a dismayed sigh.   
"I am Haldir." Another voice spoke from the other corner of the room. "I was born in Loth Lorien and I will die protecting it."   
"Haldir my dear friend, I honor your resolve" Legolas said, smiling slightly   
"Yes indeed. You see young one I believe fate as brought you to us, that pendent around your neck is known as the sliver tear. It was created to find some soul that would be able to help us. We are elves and our race is dying." Haldir said walking closer to Terrance, but still Terrance could not make them out.   
"Funny thought, how can a such a small child save the race of elves?" Legolas said playfully   
"I'm 16!" Terrance yelled back, although she did not move from her spot.  
"I'm over 3,000 years old, you are young, really young to us." Legolas snickered. "One thing I did not learn from your horse is her name. She said something about wings and something else about spirits."  
Terrance sighed. "Her name.." She trailed off. "Is.. Let the Elven Spirits Take Flight. But for short we call her Wings, She runs like she has wings, her strides are so smooth and graceful, but fast."   
For a moment all was silent, Terrance heard nothing, nothing but her breathing. Its funny, she never noticed things like that before. She was just waiting for Haldir to say his famous " your breathing so loud we could have shot you in the dark" Line. Terrance didn't understand why they were so silent. It was if they were talking to each other so softly her mortal ears could not hear what was being said. She felt feeling return to her body and she slowly raised her self into a sitting position. She turned her head and finally saw the owners of the voices, Haldir and Legolas. "So What dose it feel like to finally seeing our faces after you longed so much to see them?" Haldir said gently.  
"I'm afraid but not scared." She said back.  
"Why should you be scared? We will protect you at all costs, you have our fate in your hands." Legolas said sitting down at Terrance's bedside.   
"I don't know how I can help you."  
Legolas slowly stood and looked over at Haldir than slowly back at Terrance. "You mean you don't know how to help? But surely you knew what was fated for you? How else can you explain how you got that pendent?"  
"Why don't you ask my horse." Terrance said sarcastically. "I found it in the woods while my friends and I were riding a trail. That's where I saw a man covered in a gray hooded cloak. Where I lost my friends, Justine and Vicky. … Will.. I ever see them again?"   
Legolas looked at Haldir, he nodded his head and slowly walked out of the room. Legolas Turned his attention back to Terrance. "What is your name?"  
"Will I ever see them again?" Terrance yelled tightening her hands around the blankets that covered her.   
"dina nessa er" Legolas Said. This time she did not understand but the voice sounded strong and stern, that of a wise and powerful elf. "Your friends are here, but he have yet to find them and bring them back. Now tell me, young one, what is your name."  
"Terrance, My name is Terrance."  
"Terrance, it is an honor to meet you." Legolas said back holding her hand in his, kissing it slightly. Terrance couldn't help but blush.   
"Ah honor is all mine" She spoke softly, pulling her hand away.   
"I believe you will find a way.. a way to stop him, stop Sirice."  
"Is Sirce-" she was cut off.  
"Yes" Legolas said, not wanting to hear the rest. "It is strange to think that all this is coming together. After so long, your horse, you, your friends, all of it, it is what the mirror said."  
Terrance pulled her body from under the covers and onto the stone floor. The floor was cold and hard against her bare feet. She looked over to her left and saw her shoes, along with her pants and t-shirt. She screamed loudly and looked down. She sighed as she saw she was wearing a long silk like nightgown. "What are my clothes doing over there?!" she yipped.   
"They we dirty and old. I Had some of the ladies make you a gown to sleep in. you can have those dirty things back if you want, cant imagine why you would though." Legolas smiled.  
Terrance suddenly felt so cold, it started in her hands and feet and slowly moved to the center of her body, until it took over her. Her lips were blue and her hands were icy and red. It hurt to move, to breathe, it hurt to think. Legolas didn't seem aware of this until Terrance fell to her side fighting to breathe. Legolas looked over and slowly nodded his head as if to answer a question he asked himself. He picked Terrance up in his arms and held on firmly. It didn't help much. Terrance closed her eyes tightly and tried to tough it out. Legolas laid Terrance down in the bed and wrapped the covers around her body. He spoke tenderly words that still Terrance did not understand. The words soothed her somehow, at least to where the point where she could take in air again, although the sharp feeling of icy pain ran through her body at the slightest movement of a finger. Legolas sat down and sang, first to Terrance and as time passed he grew quieter until it was a soft humming.   
Terrance closed her eyes and wished greatly to be back in her own bed. Already she missed her Mother. Already she knew that would probably never be a chance for her to return home. "Its funny" she thought "I've been dreaming about meeting an elf since I was little. Now that its come I'd rather be at home than be held in the arms of Legolas, or save the elves. Hmm I guess once you have something you've been wanting forever and finally get it. It doesn't seem so important, almost childish to ever want it in the first place."   
Legolas glanced up and looked out towards the window. His keen eyes caught the sight of horses and elves and Mortals walking towards this crumbling city. He looked over at Terrance "Your friends are back" he whispered, but it was to late, Terrance lay asleep. Slowly she was regaining color in her face. Legolas smiled and walked out of the room to welcome Terrance beloved friends. 


	6. Who wouldnt want a big pillow for a bed!

"Welcome, To-"  
"POOKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vicky screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw Haldir coming towards them. Haldir stared blankly.   
"Who is this 'Pooky' you speak of?" Haldir asked  
"No one!" Justine said wrapping her hands around Vicky's mouth.   
"Right, as I was saying Welcome to Loth Lorien, your friend, Terrance is currently resting. If you come with me I'll show you to your rooms, where you will find new sets of clothing and if you leave your horses here, they'll be groomed and taken care of."   
Justine and Vicky nodded, chasing after Haldir who was walking swiftly away. "So, how did we get here?" Justine asked after a long silence.  
Haldir stopped suddenly and turned. "I'm not sure why. We believe it may have something to do with the necklace Terrance found."   
Vicky and Justine stared at Haldir "What do you mean?" Vicky asked. Haldir sighed and continued walking.  
"TELL US!" Justine growled.  
"Patients. If you want to stay amount us, you will need to learn patients."   
Vicky and Justine bowed their heads and followed Haldir, until they reached a fork on the path. Haldir gestured to the left and smiled softly. Vicky and Justine continued down the path while Haldir looked on. Soon the path turned into a hall, than two doors appeared, one on the left and the other one the right.  
"I want left." Justine said.  
Vicky looked at Justine "do you even want to look inside? What if one's smaller than the other."  
"I want the left!" Justine said again.  
Vicky shrugged and opened the door to the right, shutting it behind her. Looking around the room she saw it was quite large but comfy still. It seemed very warm and inviting. To her left there was a great bed with gold and sliver sheets covering it. Large oversized pillows were leaned against the headboard. Next to the bed was a small table with a candle on it. A little further down was a warm appealing chair with some garments throw about it. The floor was white marble with a soft pink throw rug over the middle, partly covered by the bed. To the right there was a massive bookcase, holding many books and small statues. Also to the right was a writing table that had manuscript and other materials set neatly about it. In front Vicky saw long drapes covering what seemed to be windows. She walked over to them and pushed them to one side. There was a small terrace that had a stunning view of the forest and other dwellings.   
As Vicky's eyes gazed out upon the beauty, soft singing began. Although she could not understand the words, she listened blissfully unaware that someone was staring at her from behind.   
"They sing of you and your kin, friends I mean." A voice spoke from behind Vicky. Vicky turned her head and saw Haldir's eyes fixed on her's. Shock overcame her as she blushed slightly. "I see you got the better of the two rooms. This one is vastly bigger than the one your friend, Justine chose."   
Vicky flung her flaxen hair back, "I warned her. Dose she listen? I think not." Haldir walked past Vicky to the edge of the terrace and leaned slightly on the rail. Vicky followed slowly and rested her arms on the railing. She looked out over the view and just let it overwhelm her.   
"Elves. That's what we are. But we're dying, slowly. We've been confined to this forest for so long! It's just so maddening. I can't take it! We the elves do not deserve this!" Haldir gushed out, catching Vicky off guard. Vicky stared at Haldir, his hands were shaking, so were hers.  
She felt the urge to hug him, to tell him everything's okay. "Don't be stupid!" she thought "Your just a plain human! What can you do to comfort him!"  
Haldir turned his head to Vicky. "Vicky, I am sorry!" he spurted out and suddenly turned to leave.   
"Stop!" Vicky yelled back grabbing Haldir's hand. "I don't understand what your saying, but don't feel sorry. You've done nothing wrong." Haldir looked down at their locked hands, he sighed and raced out of the room, with the grace of any elf. Vicky sighed and walked back into the room. She let her whole body fall on the gigantic pillow of a bed. It was softer than she thought. She rolled over and stared blankly upwards. "Elves are so, so, so! Grrr"  
A few moments later there was a slight knocking at the door. "Who is it?" Vicky asked  
The door opened and an elf stepped forward. "Legolas wishes to speak with thee."  
Vicky decided to sound proper and said: "Very well, send him in." with her most passive voice, like it was so big deal Legolas came to speak to her.  
Soon the elf called Legolas came into the room, with the door shut behind him. He glanced over at Vicky, smiled and sat down at the writing table. "I'm rather fond of this room, myself." He said, obviously making small talk.   
"Its nice I guess. A little bigger than I like but it sure is beautiful." Vicky said back.  
"Do you like it here? In Loth Lorien?" Legolas asked, suggesting that there was more meaning in what he said.   
"I like it." She said staring at the elf. "Why do you ask?"  
"Victoria, their dosne't seem to be a way to get you all home. Not until this is all stopped. And that might be a long time from now. You, Justine, and Terrance are basically trapped here for a long, long time."  
Vicky stared at Legolas and smiled grimly in spite of it all. "No regrets." She said already missing her family, even her annoying little sister.   
"I must take leave. There will be a banquet in about an hour or so. I trust you'll be ready. The garments on the chair there is something you can wear" Legolas got up and walked towards the door. He looked back "Will you be alright?"  
Vicky nodded and with that Legolas left. Vicky turned her head to the room again and saw something she missed before. There was a door on the other side of the bookcase. She opened the door and found a place to wash her hands and face.   
Legolas walked swiftly down the hall and towards another door. He opened it and peered in. an elf sat down in a chair staring directly towards the bed that contained Terrance.   
"She's doing better." Said the elf "but not to much has changed. Any whiter and we think her to be a ghost."   
"Thank you" Legolas smiled and gestured for the elf to leave. The elf nodded her head and left.   
Legolas walked almost carelessly, not very becoming of an elf, to Terrance's bedside. "De sii'!" he said. Terrance eyes snapped open. All the color raced back into her checks. She stared at Legolas. He smiled faintly and sat down on the bed. "Terrance, you must get up and get ready for the feast we are having tonight." He whispered.   
Terrance looked around and slipped out of the bed and moved quietly towards the chair that contained her old attire. She looked around her room for the first time. She stood next to the door and to her left was a warm chair with a table next to it. Next to the table was another chair that had her clothes. The most left wall really seemed to be railing of well-sculpted marble with plant life growing all around it, breaking it slowly into tiny pieces. On the farthest wall from the entrance was the bed with a small table on either side. One table had large candle and the other had a small plant on it. To the right there was a door that was shut tightly.   
"Terrance, to the right you'll find a door and when you go inside you will see that there is something proper you can wear along with a place to wash up." Legolas smiled lifting his body of the bed. "Now if you please" He bowed with the elegance of a great prince "I must dismiss myself for now. I will be back in an hour."   
Terrance nodded and with that Legolas was gone. "What a day!" Terrance sighed sinking into one of the chairs. A few moments later she walked over to the door and gazed at it. She turned the knob and pulled, she saw a dress hanging to the right and in front of her was a place to wash up. After getting ready she walked back to one of the chairs and banged her head on the table beside her. She stared blankly at the wood pushed against her face. Suddenly she felt the pendent clang against the table, she lifted her head to see the same man clad in gray staring back at her. "You!" she said flabbergasted.  
He pulled the hood off his head and smiled. His eyes were gray and his long flaxen hair hung down past his shoulders. No braids or anything in it, just long freefalling soft hair, covering his ears, but Terrance could already tell he was an elf. The way he stood there with great composure, the way his eyes danced with curiosity, the way he smiled, ever so slightly. He was different from the elves that were here, though. Like he still was a child and had much to learn, while these elves were old and knew all there was know. "Yes, me." He said. He sat down in the chair across from Terrance.   
"Who… are you?" Terrance asked with curious eyes.  
"I'm a lot of things." He answered back, if you really could call that an answer.  
"Ahh, right.."   
"Shh, don't speak" He said, leaning over the table putting his fingertips against Terrance's lips. Terrance stared helplessly. "Just look into my eyes, stare into my soul. Can you hear the crying? Feel the tears? Taste the sweat? Smell the fear?"   
Terrance smacked the hand away and refused to look him in the eye. "You better go before something bad happens." She said looking the other way.   
He hopped in front of Terrance's sight and smiled. "Do not worry, they can not hurt me."  
"And why would I worry about a fiend like you?" she sneered back.   
"Terry, don't be so stubborn." He said leaning closer to Terrance. He moved to her left side and stared directly into her eyes. She gazed back only for a second and turned her head the other way, her hair flinging in his face. He wrapped some of her hair around his finger and pulled slightly. He smelled her rosy brown hair and smiled more. "You look stunning in that dress"   
"Sir." Terrance said firmly "Leave now, before you regret what you have just done."   
"I'm trembling with fear." He whispered into Terrance's ear. He placed his hand on her neck and stroked it gently. Terrance got up and walked slowly backwards.   
"Stop!" He said, she halted letting fear engulf her. He pranced over to her and took her into his arms. Terrance pushed him back, (but only because he let her) and suddenly tripped onto the bed. "You make this to easy!" he said running to the side of the bed and shoving his face in hers. Suddenly he looked up "Good-bye dear, dear Terrance." He said and was gone.   
Terrance heaved a great sigh and got up. "What the hell was that about?" she asked, knowing no one would really answer. She walked back to the door and opened, there she found a brush and brushed her hair until it was back to its self. Her hair hung carelessly 1 inch past her shoulders. Her deep set bluely eyes flickered in the muted light.   
She slouched in the chair and closed her eyes. A soft knocking came from the door and right away she knew it was Legolas. "Come in" She called   
Legolas pooped his head out of the door and looked down upon Terrance. "You shouldn't sit like that." Terrance corrected her posture and gazed back at Legolas. "Come" He gestured for her to get up and take his hand. She did and he pulled her out of the chair. They smiled and walked out the door and down the hall.   
  
~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^  
  
hehehe ^_^; long ne? New twist! Hahahaha I'm so bad -.-; but in a good way! 


End file.
